1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic means for powering the magnetron in microwave ovens, particularly to means of a type that provides the magnetron with a substantially constant current derived from a programmably controllable inverter-type power supply.
2. Description of Prior Art
The magnetron in presently available microwave ovens is typically powered by a 60 Hz pulsed voltage provided by way of a conventional coil-and-core current-regulated transformer and a combination voltage doubler and rectifier means. In fact, it is believed that in all presently available microwave ovens, the magnetron is powered by way of the methods and circuits described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,342 issued to Feinberg and assigned to Advance Transformer Co. of Chicago, Ill.
To the best of my knowledge, no inverter-type power supply for microwave oven magnetrons is presently available for purchase or described in published literature.